


For The Last Time

by lennonwhore



Category: George Harrison - Fandom, John Lennon - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles (Band), ringo starr - Fandom
Genre: 1969, Angst, F/M, Let it be, M/M, McLennon, NC17, Smut, The Beatles - Freeform, a cold george harrison, a rude yoko ono, a worried john lennon, and a lost love, features a very bitchy paul McCartney, mclennonsmut, rooftop concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonwhore/pseuds/lennonwhore
Summary: It's January 30th, 1969. The last time the world will ever see the Beatles as a band, but will it be the last time for the Beatles to see John and Paul as a couple?NC-17 with lots of angst, meaning sad. Plus, a cold George Harrison...





	For The Last Time

**_January 30, 1969_ **

 

**_-*-_ **

 

The last of everything, the last of them. This was it. The last performance and the last public appearance as a band ending it all for good, at least thats what John said. The band were discussing future plans as solo artists, George was mostly the one talking to the interviewer while Ringo had no other choice than just sitting there and listen, John was sitting next to Yoko looking uncomfortable, and Paul... _Well_ , he was sitting on the piano bench, twirling a cigarette with his fingers, sadness written all over his face. His eyes were all red and slightly damp with tears of the night before, he's never felt such great pain like this despite his mother's death. His life was ending because of the band, his life already ended when John left him for that _"woman"_.

"I don't want to go up in the roof, it's too cold!" George said slightly annoyed, "Paul? Can we not go up there?" Paul looked up at him and just shrugged, "Do whatever you want," he said. John noticed his body language and saw the emotions Paul was going through, he can read the man like a book. As he was analysing Paul, he saw Paul getting up from his place on the piano bench and went to the men's room. John saw this as a perfect opportunity to talk to him. Even though they aren't as close anymore, John still couldn't stand the sight of Paul being sad and blue over his so called relationship with Yoko. He still loved him dearly and still wanted to be close to him.

He got up from the floor and walked to the men's room, he saw that Yoko was following him. He sighed angrily and faced the woman, "Listen, I know you have me under your spell, but not now. I can't see him like this. Please leave me alone, just this once. Please." Yoko eyed him annoyed and left his side. John saw her leave and flipped her off behind her back and went inside the room.

Paul sat in the corner of the facility, hugging his knees to his chest hiding his face. John saw this and his heart broke into millions of pieces, he hated seeing him like this. _Hated it_. He walked up to the depressed figure sitting on the floor and kneeled beside him.

"Paul? Don't cry, please. This pains me, please," John said as he ran a soothing hand through Paul's long hair. Paul looked up at him with broken and tearful eyes, his eyes showed despair and anger.

"Don't you think it pained _me_ for you to leave me? Don't you think it hurts _me_ seeing you with her? I'm deeply hurt John, I don't have hope. I think I'm incapable of loving again. You fucking _broke_ me!" Paul sobbed breathlessly, his tears now streaming like waterfalls. He angrily took the hand caressing his hair away from him and hid his face once again in his knees.

"Paul, I didn't want all of this! You have to understand that..." His voice went quiet, "I'm being threatened by this woman, I'm forced to be in this relationship. She forced me to break our relationship, Paul. If it wasn't for all of this chaos, I would've still kept the band together... _Us_ together."

Paul looked up at him again, hope in his eyes still crowed with tears, "Is that true?" He wiped his eyes as he waited for an answer from John, "Paulie, yes. She threatened to tell the bleeding police about us. It was either us being in jail and ending our careers or being with this woman, I swear on Mimi that I didn't want this Paul. I still love you and need you," It was John's turn to cry now. Paul hugged John's neck, both of them crying and sobbing.

"Do we have to continue this pain? Do we have to break everything up, John?" Paul said as he lightly stroked John's neck, John nodded. "It's either jail and being exposed or breaking everything up," John said wiping tears off of his cheek. Paul whined, "I don't like this John. I don't like where we stand with this woman. I don't like being away from you." John eyed him sadly and leaned in and gave him a sincere kiss on his trembling lips. Paul kissed back eagerly wanting to feel him as close as possible.

John stopped the kiss and looked at him deep in his eyes, "When does the concert start?" Paul looked at him and said, "5:30." It was currently 2:13 in the afternoon, still a lot of time to escape and do whatever was in their mind. "Johnny, I need to feel you again. _Please_ just this once," Paul pleaded as he kissed John's jaw, John nodded and said, "And you will. Not only today many times later, I will fight for our love. But for now let's escape and go somewhere, let's enjoy this. Let's enjoy this moment."

They both smiled and kissed again but got up from the dirty floor. They washed their faces to hide the fact that they were crying and headed out the door of the men's room, the 2 other Beatles and Yoko were still in the same place like they were before they left the room. Ringo looked up at them, "Where were you guys? We have some planning to do." John and Paul looked at each other for an answer, "Um... We were talking, we're going for food right now. Is that right, Paul?" Paul hesitated, "Yeah, we are." George glanced quickly at them when John mentioned food, "Can I go?" Paul chuckle slightly, "No this is just between me and John," he glanced at Yoko with an angry glare. Yoko stared him down and got up to go to John's side, John noticed and shouted, "Do I have to repeat myself again? _Leave_. _Me_. _Alone_!" Paul snorted at John's attitude towards Yoko.

Yoko sat back down in her seat and angrily lit a cigarette, the two renewed lovers put on their coats and headed out to the city.

  
-*-

  
They drove to the nearby hotel, of course a five star hotel. John's hand was on Paul's thigh for the whole ride, the smile on Paul's never left his face. They arrived and went inside the booked hotel room. The first thing that happened when the door closed was John pinning Paul against the wall, and kissing his lips eagerly and softly at the same time. "I love you, truly. We need to fight for our love," John said as he kissed Paul's beard, "Please, Paulie. I can't live without you." Paul smiled at that and kissed him, "I can't live with you either John, you are a part of me. We will fight, we need to put her in her place. I want you Johnny, take me like you do."

John growled at his words and pulled off Paul's clothes leaving him naked, his eyes following every part of his body. He leaned against the naked man and whispered into his ear, "I fucking missed this." Paul whispered back at him, "Then _fuck_ me like you've been longing for, Johnny." And with that John pushed Paul onto the bed taking his own clothes as well, he grabbed a random bottle of lotion from the nightstand and placed it next to Paul's body. He laid himself in between Paul's legs and kissed the tip of his erection, earning a moan from Paul. He wrapped his thin lips around Paul's arousal bobbing his head up and down, he reached for Paul's mouth with his fingers. Paul got the message and wrapped his lips around the digits getting them wet. John placed his wet fingers inside Paul's hole and fucked him, getting him prepared.

"John! Fuck, need you babe. _Please!_ " Paul moaned and whined at the loss of John's mouth. The older man got up from his position and faced Paul, he looked deeply into his eyes showing adoration and so much sincere love. John kissed him softly and said, "I'm going to make love to you. I want to show you that I'm sorry for all of this, I want to show you that I love you. _So much_." Paul smiled at him and kissed him, "I love you Johnny. I don't want to make this the last time, I want this to last a lifetime. I want you with me all of my life." And with that John entered him fulled making Paul moan in extreme euphoria and his face scrunched up in pleasure. John groaned at the tightness surrounding his arousal, "Fuck, you're still tight. After all this time, fucking hell..." John angled his hips to find that magical place that drives his lover insane, he achieved it. "That's the spot! _Oh_! John! Fuck, harder!" Paul moaned while grabbing the sheets, every thrust made his eyes roll to the back of his head. He realised that this moment is the only thing that mattered the most and that this moment was all that he needed to know that John still loved him.

They kept moving in sync until they changed position, Paul was now straddling John's hips. He rode him elegantly in such an a experienced manner, John's eyes never leaving his body. Paul was the first one to cum, as always, his orgasm milking out John. John thrusted erratically, cumming inside of Paul. Silence filled the once loud room, until Paul sobbed. Paul turned to his side, facing John and hugged his neck. John hugged him back and heard Paul whisper in his ear, "I sorely need you in my life. I can't stand another day of not seeing you next to me in my bed, I can't John." John rubbed his back soothingly understanding the hurt Paul is going through because he is going through the same thing, he cupped Paul's face and said, "I will find a way to get back with you, don't you worry. You trust me, right?" Paul nodded, "I always trust you, Johnny. Always." John smiled sadly at that, "Well, trust me when I say that I will find a way to get out of this hell." Paul smiled a bright and hopeful smile, he checked his watch and saw that it was 4:50 almost time to perform.

"John, honey, we have to get ready. It's time to say goodbye to the world as the Beatles," Paul announced sadly. John got up and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, "But not as John and Paul, darling. We still live on as songwriters, best friends, and lovers. Our legacy goes on forever and forever." Paul nodded, he put his clothes back on and waited for John to do the same. They were ready to go, ready to face the world with the last of their music.

  
-*-

  
They arrived back to Apple Studios, when they got there the equipment was already set up and ready to be used. "Didn't I say to do this up on the roof?" Paul said as he entered the building. George walked up to him angrily, "Can't you tell it's fucking freezing outside? It might even rain, Paul." Paul looked at him with no care at all, "I can give a shit if it rains or not. This is our last performance as a band and I want it to be special, I want all of London to hear us from a bloody rooftop whether you like it or not." George stared him down with so much hate, he muttered under his breath, "Can't bloody wait until this is over." As Paul started to walk away, he decided to give George a friendly reminder, "Also, Georgie? Wear a jacket if you're cold. That's what their for, Darling." George scoffed annoyed.

The staff moved the equipment up on the roof as all four of them headed up. Ringo sat at his drum kit, George with his Telecaster, John with his Casino, and Paul with his Hoffner. Yoko and Maureen sat close to each other, waiting to see their partners perform together.

John looked over to Paul, "Ready?" Paul nodded with a satisfied grin, "Yeah, Johnny." They played their first number, Get Back, then a jam of I Want You, and then Don't Let Me Down.

A few people know about the real meaning of Don't Let Me Down, it's actually about Paul. John thought it was a good idea to give a response to Paul's Oh! Darling, which he quickly realised was indeed about him. They sang John's song, occasionally glancing lovingly at each other while singing the obvious parts that were directed at Paul.

The concert went on for 42 minutes, wanting it to make it last forever. It eventually ended leaving no more words to say to each other, this was it. The last words spoken from a Beatle to the world were John's words, "Thank you and I hope we passed the audition!" And with that...   
The Beatles are officially _over_.

Paul felt sadness wash over him, he hugged George and Ringo, telling both of them how grateful he is for both of them. Ringo hugged him back, a few tears flowing out of his ocean blue eyes, "I love you, Paul! Call me anytime, brother." While on the other hand, George just stood still, not even bothering to hug Paul back. "We might have our indifferences but you're still my baby brother, George. I love you." George eyed him with doubt but eventually returned a brotherly hug, making Paul sob. John was in the corner with Yoko, Paul approached him with open arms not caring of what Yoko thought. "John, I love you. Please lets keep in touch. I'm available for anything," Paul said as he sneaked a kiss on his neck, John hugged him back, "This isn't the end of us Paul, we will be the couple we've always hoped we could be." They pulled back, still ignoring Yoko, they looked deeply into each others eyes.

"Trust me?"

"Always, John."

 

-*-

 

**_Fin_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all enjoy this one shot as much as I enjoyed making it and putting it all together. Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
